


hot charcoal and railroads

by Paradichlorobenzene



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, michaela gets mentioned a few times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: second and second, what is the point of this and that? what is the point of showing affection and understanding it?—or, a lesson on emotions.





	hot charcoal and railroads

**Author's Note:**

> i have no memory of writing this  
> no memory of anything  
> I think I wrote this in an hour and 25 mins  
> my stories take long bc... i got sickness in throat and it annoys me every second I glup or breathe

The beginning of learning of what it is to be human, starting with the facial expressions and pouring emotion into your voice, every move must be relatively human or you’ll be casted gazes of confusion and possible suspicion if you’re something out of the land, maybe even an assassin to kill someone. The possibilities are endless, too many paths of how being unresponsive could do such much damage—  
  
“ _Gumillia _.” The tone is stern as hands grip onto her shoulders and gently shake the body of one being who may have spaced out for too long, overthinking this and that and trying to analyze, find the best way possible for the near future— though is that really her job?__  
  
“Gumillia, my... beloved apprentice, come back to reality.” Elluka shakes Gumillia again, who appears to respond finally.  
  
Quick blinks and looking around, the abandoned house in Lucifenia. Did they not leave for the Royal Palace yet?  
  
“Elluka-san. Where’s Michaela?” The two stand around the middle of the abandoned building, the apprentice’s body slowly leans towards the magician’s, could be a sign of tiredness in a way.  
“She left for Elphegort. I just wanted to see you could handle some more spells but you nearly passed out from the last one.” Elluka huffs, right hand nervously patting the top of Gumillia’s head in an effort to say good job for still staying in contact with reality after that spell.  
  
There is no response that comes from Gumillia as her eyes flutter, slowly closing but being forced open once again. Surely, that spell must have been something if it could drain most of her energy, the headpat is appreciated as she feels sleep beckon for her.  
  
“Mn. Sleepy, huh? Take a quick nap, alright?” Clockworker thinks she’s doing a good job trying to express herself besides being mostly apathetic, but Gumillia is someone she cherishes and is rather overprotective of, straight faced people do need someone to be protective of them as being serious for so long can only end terribly.  
  
With a slow nod, Gumillia soon slides to the ground as it’s the most comfortable spot at the moment and wherever they used to rest at is too far. Her right hand extends out and tries to get a grasp on Elluka’s robes to pull her down, a selfish demand in a way, but then not really, to sleep comfortably, it would be best with someone or something that gave you comfort.  
  
Elluka lets out a few small giggles at Gumillia’s hand, finding it cute. She obliges and gets on the ground, laying next to Gumillia and closing her eyes. Now that she realizes it, the ground isn’t too bad to sleep on. Laying on her side, left hand resting by the ends of Gumillia’s hair and playing with it, soft to the touch.  
  
It is amusing to see commonly expressionless people fall to asleep so easily and become akin to children wanting their favorite blanket or stuffed animal. A small smile forms of Elluka’s face as Gumillia shuffles a bit closer to the magician to get some of her warmth, falling still.  
  
Within Elluka’s body, she feels warmth flourish alongside a new feeling that rises in chest, love. But what does this love come from? Is it too early to love someone at this point? She gives up on playing with forest green strands and keeps the other close, blush filling her pale cheeks as she comes up with an idea.   
  
“Gumillia, if you’re still awake. I want to try and explain the feeling you could be feeling. The feeling of safety and comfort, even in the middle of something horrendous, this feeling is put into motion when someone you care about or love is in close quarters with you.” The magician’s eyes begin to close as she begins a small hum, she wouldn’t mind staying in this state with Gumillia forever and ever.   
  
“This is, one of the many reasons for love, I believe.” She stiffles a chuckle, not wanting to wake up Gumillia as that woman did have some temper in her. Right place and right time, it is almost like the journey for the seven sins has slipped by and no longer exist. For only the woman in her arms that sleeps peacefully matters.   
  
“My my, it appears that I feel something for you, miss serious face.” The magician giggles once more, feeling content and happy, for she wouldn’t outlive her apprentice and that information makes her glad.

**Author's Note:**

> nyah. hope u enjoy story  
> water is what keeeps mme alive


End file.
